Diamond in the Rough
by Yasdnilgoth
Summary: Aladdin is a widow father who sacrifices everything to make his only daughter, Aysun, happy. When everything seemed lost after a series of bad luck, his destiny changes when his path comes across a magic lamp. Now at a chance to give his daughter a better life and win the heart of Agrabah's princess, Jasmine. But he has to fight against Jafar and find the prince within himself.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**_Aladdin is a widow father who sacrifices everything to make his only daughter, Aysun, happy. When everything seemed lost after a series of bad luck, his destiny changes when his path comes across a magic lamp. Now at a chance to give his daughter a better life and win the heart of Agrabah's princess, Jasmine, Aladdin must fight against a greedy Vizier and learn that he he is a prince at heart. Aladdin belongs to Disney, I only own my OCs and plot twists._**

* * *

_The sun began to disperse as the night's cloak covered the once bright blue skies with soft, spiral clouds, now stars replaced them and shined like delicate diamonds. It wasn't just the stars that illuminated the powerful kingdom of the desserts, known as Agrabah. A full pale moon shined above the sleepy city, providing the people with light and hope to overcome the darkness. Despite the beauty of the night, a few were able to enjoy it's treasure, but tonight an unlikely merchant just happened to arrive in the kingdom. A very short, dark skinned man with a goatee and a large turban that seemed too big for his head. __He worse a light blue robe with a red sash on his wait. The little merchant__ smiled with no worries. Akuna Matata, the little man thought. Unfortunately for his transport, it couldn't be same said. The poor camel plopped into the ground, letting the merchant heavy belonging crush him, as the poor animal was tired of the long journey through the deadly dessert. The merchant waved off this and happily leaped off the camel. The merchant gives a smug look at someone, it could have been a random citizen of Agrabah or perhaps...someone who was reading a story._

_"Aah, Salaam!" the merchant greeted with open hands, "Good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please come closer-wait not too close though! I don't want to bump into you...there much better. Welcome to Agrabah! A city of mystery, of enchanment." The merchant with just a pull of the rope from his baggage, it popped into a simple merchant stand, complete with a tent. "And the finest merchandise you can find! On sale today!" The little man chuckles and proceeds to show off his one of the kind trinkets, if that's what you call them. "Look at this, yes! A combination hookah and coffee maker, and can make a trillion of fries. Perfect for a get together with your friends. One year guarantee and-oops... it broke. Moving on, oooh look at this! Never seen one intact before. it is the rare Dead Sea tupper ware. No, really just listen, **Brrrp**! Ah still good yes? Wait! Wait! Don't go yet! I can see that you are only interest on the exceptionally rare. Well, how about I show you this!" _

_With a swift of his overlong blue sleeve, a simple, copper oil lamp was now on the palm of the merchant. The little man gave a sly look, knowing how someone will think this oil lamp to be so insignificant._

_"Do not be fooled by it's common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not what it is outside, BUT what it is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! I can prove it to you! This lamp had once changed a young man's life as well as his young daughter. A rather small family that perhaps no one would believe them to be significant. They are as I would metaphorically like to call them...a diamond in the rough. Perhaps you should sit down and listen to my tale." Winking he began to pour a beautiful glowing sand dust from the oil lamp. He throws them up to the sky as a cosmic illusion began to form. "It begins on a night like this one but...tragedy is what lit this tale..."_

* * *

A boy, no older than 16, waited outside the midwife's home. The wail and cry of pain from a young girl, echoed throughout the alley. The cold night didn't bother him, his heart was aching for his beloved one. _Alya...how could I have been so careless! _Aladdin scolded himself, he knew better than to let his wife go and do laundry just to earn more money. Aladdin had a somewhat stable job at the market with Omar, the fruit vendor.

He knew Alya since they were children, she was one year younger than him. Alya is a beautiful girl, her long wavy light brown hair reached her waist. Her almond shaped eyes shined whenever the sun's light shined over her amber eyes. Aladdin admired not just for her beauty but her kind heart and incredible wisdom for a girl of her age. Despite her peasant clothing, she held the air of that of a noble woman.

After Aladdin's mother died, Alya's mother took him in. Ayla and her mother saved him from the streets that was too dangerous for a small boy. Soon after, Alya's mother died of illness,leaving the two now young pre teens to look out for one another. There were times when Aladdin had to steal food for them but Alya forbade him from doing it more. If they were going to survive, they ahd to do it right. After all the law were not kind to theives. For stealing a loaf of bread, you're hands get sliced off. Throughout their time together, Aladdin and Alya fell in love with each other.

The two young teenagers were very naive and soon, Alya realize she was with child. Aladdin, being noble at heart, didnt run away as many boys at his age would. He married her and promised to provide her and their family with everything they needed. He would be rich one day and neither him nor his wife would have to suffer. But being a peasant, it was easier said than done. Aladdin became the sole provider but Alya wanted to do her fair share of earning their soon would be family. She easily got a job as a washerwoman that earned her a few extra coins from the noble families.

The washerwomen who where there told him what happened. The incident happened too fast. All that they knew was that a dark cloaked rider with a black horse came running through towars the city, where they were washing near the Jordan river. Alya, who was almost due with their first child, happened to be in the way when she was violently pushed and she fell on the rocks. Tears streamed down the boy's face, he couldn't stop blaming himself for this. With no money for a doctor, he had to bring Alya to a midwife who knew Alya's mother. The young girl begged them to save her baby, her life didn't matter. There was nothing they could do to save her.

A new cry broke the boy's train of thought. Aladdin jumped to his feet as the door opened. A plumped woman covered head to toe emerged and motioned him to come in.

"It's a girl Aladdin! A beautiful baby girl!" cried the midwife.

As they entered the compartment, he saw another woman washing a small baby, who screamed with all her might. Near the coner where the window was open laid Alya, pale and weak. Aladdin rushed to her side, holding her delicate small hand and kissng her passionately.

"Aladdin," Alya says weakly, "W-where is my baby?"

"Shhh, dont worry Aly," Aladdin said, he couldnt held back his tears as he stroke gently her hair, " Its a girl! We have a beautiful daughter."

The midwife brought their child, covered tightly in a hundle with Alya's special lavendar shawl. The old woman hands the baby over to the weak young mother. The couple looked down lovingly at the baby who was now calmed down. The baby girl looked up at her mother, her wide brown eye shined by the one candle on the window sill. She had dark curly brown hair and her skin a light tan. Alya chuckles weakle as she traces delicately the baby's features with a finger.

"She has your eyes Al," she said proudly.

" And she has your beauty Aly," Aladdin said with a smile. He stroke his daughter's soft hair.

"Well let us hope she doesnt inherit your foolishness," Alya jokes, making both of them laugh softly.

"Fat chance, she will be wise and kind like you. Omar decided to give me more duties to earn more. I will able to have enough money and we can raise her without any worries."

Alya shakes her head sadly, looking at her baby with pure love of a mother. " Al...you know I wont be able to make it..."

"No! Youll be okay. Never say you wont make it! Youll be able to see our daughter grow up and-" Aladdin was interrupted as Alya handed the bundle to him. He was relunctant at first, afraid to hurt the delicate infant. But Alya encouraged him and handed the baby to him. The baby girl began to cry, not wanting to seperate from her mother. But, when she looks up, she immediately calmes down. Aladdin's heart swelled up as his daughter stares at him with her beautifyl eyes. She tried to smile like him.

"You'll be a great father Aladdin." Aladdin looks at her and was about to protest but was stopped when Alya holds his hand. "Promise me youll protect her and never abandon her. You are a kind person at heart Aladdin. You are a true prince who will protect those he truly care for. Never doubt yourself."

"Alya... dont leave us," Aladdin cries, the baby detecting his distress begins to cry.

"Dont cry Aladdin...I'll always be with you and Aysun," she lovingly holds the baby's small hand to comfort the crying infant," I hope you like her name."

"I-I do," Aladdin says, nooding and rocking the baby.

"Promise me another thing," Alya said, her breath dying down.

"Anything," Aladdin said, leaning down next to hear. Hoping to hear her beating heart.

"Please...promise me that you'll find happiness. Find someone who can make you and Aysun happy. Someone who will love you for who you are."

Aladdin gulped with effort, it was a promise that sound impossible. No one can replace Alya from his heart but he didnt want to make his love suffer anymore.

"I promise."

The full moon shined through the window sill. The a gust of wind suddenly blew off the flame making the room to darken. Aysun cried more as a lovely angel joined the heavens.

* * *

**_I hope you guys love this prologue. Please read and review!_**


	2. One Small Jump Ahead

_**One Small Jump Ahead**_

_**I edited the prologue, so I would recommend reading it. Disney owns Aladdin, while I only own my OCs and plot twists.**_

* * *

_**5 years later...**_

"**Stop! You little troublemaker!**"

The captain of the royal guard, Razoul, shouted angrily as he waved his sharp sword menacingly. His group of men ran behind him, looking as miffed as their leader. The guards were chasing a small figure. The small figure wore a ragged light brown dress with cream baggy pants, a faded lavender shawl was wrapped around the head like a turban and old sandals on the figure's feet. The figure ran quickly through the small narrow alleys, using it's size and agility as an advantage to evade the group of guards by jumping up on a stacked up barrels of wine. Razoul and his men began climbed up after the small figure. The little trouble maker saw a small ladder leading to one of the platforms and when reaching the ladder, accidentally pushed one of barrels. The barrel rolled down crashing into the group of guards, and covering them in wine. Razoul growled angrily, his temper reaching at a dangerous boiling point. The guards began to shout insults at the figure

"RIFF RAFF!"

"STREET MOUSE!"

"SCOUNDREL!"

"YOU'LL BE PUNISH FOR THAT!"

The figure, a child, looked horrified at what she had done.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too, honest!" But the little girl couldn't stay. She had to finish the test to prove her worthiness to Wahid and his gang of friends. Then she heard a chattering from a pole near an open window. There standing on the pole, was a small and slender copper monkey who wore a red vest, red above with purple bottom fez. It was her father's pet monkey, Abu.

"Abu!" the girl cried, to which Abus squealed, "Aysun!"

Aysun smiles, happy to see her best friend. The monkey waved at her to jump. Without hesitating, she did just that, right before Razoul barely caught her small ankle. As Aysun jumped, Abu got a hold of her and both twirled around the pole and landed inside the compartment through the open window. The pair landed in a large laundry basket, which was okay for Aysun, she didn't want to be caught by the owner of this compartment. Aysun and Abu peeked over to see if anyone was there. Luckily, there was no one in the room. Stading up, Aysun looked around at the nicely decorated room. There was a vertical loom, beautiful decorated carpets covered the mud color floor, copper and gold pots, pans hanging on the wall, and silk veils on a small couch. Aysun reached out to touch one, she sighs dreamily as she places one on her head like a veil. Abu cocks his head, wondering what his friend was doing. Aysun always admired the beautiful clothing the upper class ladies and women of the harem wore. She would dream to own a beautiful outfit and look like a real princess. But, some dreams seem impossible and she was happy for what she has. She had her baba , and her best friend Abu. Abu's acute ears detected footsteps and squealed at Aysun to hide. Both covered themselves with the clothes in the laundy basket. Now out of sight, Aysun and Abu peeked through the weaving of the basket to see three harem girls enter the room.

"I can't believe he just ignored me!" cried one girl wearing a fuchsia outfit. Although she wore a veil on her face, Aysun could see a beauty mark on her left cheek. "I was this close to seduce that hunk Aladdin!"

Aysun gasps but Abu covered her mouth quickly,luckily no one heard her. _They are talking about baba,_ Aysun thought with worried.

"Oh please!" protested the girl wearing a similar outfit as the first but this one was the color of Aysun's favorite shawl, though her shawl's color was prettier than this girl's outfit. " I wouldn't waste my time with that loser!" This made Aysun frown with sadness, her father was not a loser. Abu glared at the girl, how dare she insult his friend!

"She's right," the girl in pink agreed, " He isn't rich and has that little trouble maker brat. You don't want to carry that burden do you? I don't think he is worth it, now if he was single that would be a different story." The three girls giggled and chatted, poor Aysun and Abu were getting tired of hearing their gossip and being trapped in the laundry basket. Just then, a large woman entered the room.

"Okay ladies, " she began to say, "better get ready for today's visitors" The girls began to change into prettier clothing, gold sandals and began putting on their makeup. One of them was spraying a rather strong perfume that to Aysun and Abu, smelled cheap. Abu covered his nose but for Aysun, she was too late. The perfume reached into her nostrils and without warning sneezed loudly. The sneezed made the basket to fall over, making Aysun and Abu roll out of their hiding place. Everyone stood still, all eyes on the pair. Aysun gave a nervous smile and waved at them.

"Hello," she greeted them with a nervous chuckle. The three girls screamed and the plumbed woman angrily got a broom that was on the corner.

"Get out of here you riff raff!" Raising her broom, the woman was about to beat Aysun when Abu jumped on the woman's face. the woman screamed, dropping the broom. This gave Aysun the chance to run out, Abu followed but not before snagging a few fruits on the table into his mouth. He gave the harem girls a smug look before scurrying away.

Aysun manage to find the exit and let Abu to hold onto her shoulder. She decided she had enough and decided to head towards the marketplace where her baba is working right now. _He will help me, but oh, how mad he will get_, she sadly thought.

"Guards! She went that way! Catch her!" she heard the plumb lady yell, looking back she saw Razoul and his men on their trail. Abu squealed for Aysun to turn to the right, he knew how to loose them. Following Abu's sense of direction, Aysun did loose them and jumped onto a small bridge that connected two buildings. Jumping down she landed on a cart of hay, she stayed there as she heard two guards running by. Just as she thought that the coast was clear, Aysun got off the cart, shaking the hay off her hair and Abu's fur.

"Phew! That was close Abu," Aysun said with relief," now lets get back to baba and-" at that moment a large hand grabbed on to the back of her dress, lifitng her up. Aysun scremed and Abu fell to the ground.

"Gotcha you little street mouse!" Razoul yelled, smiling wickedly. Poor Aysun swing herself to get loose but the man's grip was strong.

"Let go of me! I-'

"Silence! let's see who the little mouse is," he pulled off the lavender shawl off her head, making her curly dark brown hair fall. Raoul blinked as he turned the girl around and recognized her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the street rat's mouse. Getting into trouble like your father used to, eh? Well, lets see how you'll manage out of this one."

Aysun gulped, now shaking with fear. She realize that she got not just herself in trouble but her baba too. Abu wasted no time to scurry off and warn Aladdin.

The marketplace was full of life, vendors using all possible tricks to convince customers to buy from their stand. There was one that stood out the most, the charismatic young man known as Aladdin. He was standing on a stool as he gave out one of his great speech in front of Omar's fruit stand.

"Yes ladies and gents! Omar's fruits are the very best! They are the fruit of paradise! The fruit from the garden of Eden. One bite and you'll cherish it's sweet nectar that will ease your soul!"

Omar, a very small and pudgy man, was pleased, smiling triumphant as he was selling nearly all the fruits from his stand. Bless that boy and his talent, there was doubt at first when he hired him a few years ago. The boy's reputation wasn't a good one as he used o be a street rat but, with the passing of the boy's young wife and the child he has to raise, Aladdin had changed for the better. There was nothing that could ruin this day.

Abu finally reached to Aladdin's stand and hopped onto his shoulder. Aladdin stopped at mid of his speech and looked at Abu with surprise.

"Abu? What are you doing here? Where's Aysun? I thought I told you to-" but he was cut off when Abu began to chatter with panic. "Whoa! Hold on, take it easy. What happened?" Aladdin stepped off the stool, but Abu was trying desperately to tell about Razoul capturing Aysun. Just then, they heard a commotion as people made way for the royal guard. The arrogant guard, with a crying Aysun ,who held onto her mother's shawl, in hand, came strolling in with his men behind him.

"Aysun!" Aladdin ran immediately towards his small daughter but was stopped by Razoul.

"It appears that your little, mouse, committed a crime." The crowd gasps, Omar suddenly turned red at this scandal, Aladdin glared at Razoul. He wasn't about to let this man humiliate his only daughter.

"What crime would that be?" Aladdin asks, folding his arms. Razoul smirks, reaching under his black vest, he pulled out a tiger doll dressed in a princess blue green dress. Aladdin blinked at this, a toy? Aysun stole a doll? Why would his small daughter steal? She was only 5 and had no reason to steal since he was able to provide for his child. If she wanted something, he was willing to pay anything for her happiness. There has to be an explanation to this confusion.

"You know the penalty Aladdin. All thieves must have their hands sliced, so that everyone else gets the message." Aysun gasps with fright, crying more so. At this, Aladdin pulled his daughter away, holding her to his chest.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her! If you want to punish her, then punish me instead, but never try to harm her."

"The law is the law str-"

" I know about the law Razoul! But I wouldn't let you harm my daughter! She is just 5 years old. There must be an explanation." Aladdin lifts Aysun's chin, he could see the gleam on her tan cheeks, she was calming down but was still crying softly.

"Please baba," Aysun begged at her father, "Don't let him cut my hands."

"Don't worry my dessert flower, I won't," Aladdin said with a reassuring smile, "tell me what happened? Why did you take that doll?"

"_Steal_ is the correct word," snapped Razoul, folding his arms. Aladdin gave him a glare and looked back at his little girl. The little girl whimpered as she tried to control her voice.

"I-I...just wanted to be friends with Wahid and his friends. H-he say that I had to bring him the pretty tiger princess doll so I can be his friend." At this Aysun couldn't hold it anymore, she began to cry more. "I was going to give it back!" Aladdin hugged her, stroking her lovely hair to calm her. At this point, everyone in the marketplace looked with sympathy, well it wasn't entirely the little girl's fault Some even protested to Razoul to forgive the small child, after all she was going to give the doll back. This made the captain of the guard annoyed but with all eyes staring at him, he sighed in defeat, if not miffed.

"Very well...I suppose the doll will be returned to Dubban the toy maker. but be warned," Razoul said pointing a finger at Aladdin, 'The next time either her or you even make a slip...I'll be there."

A guard came up to Razoul and said, "Captain Razoul, the Royal Vizier Jafar has returned from his trip. He needs an escort back to the palace." Razoul wasted no time in ordering his men to follow him, not before giving a warning glance at Aladdin. The young man frown but he knew that this conflict had to do to his earlier days encounter with Razoul. Aysun wiped her tears away, now calming down when the scary guard went away.

Aladdin asked Omar to let him early that day to take Aysun home, to which the small man agreed, relief that the scandal didn't affect his affairs. As they walked, Aladdin was speaking sternly to Aysun.

"Aysun, I want you to understand that a true friend wouldn't ask you to do something that can hurt others and yourself."

"But baba, Wahid said if I wanted to, pro-proff? Proff myself I had to bring him that pretty doll." Aladdin shook his head, he couldn't believe that boy to take advantage over the innocence of his daughter. That boy was heading to the bad path, he had asked him how to steal without getting caught. Aladdin refused and knew that this was a way to payback for his rejection to help the boy.

"Well, if Wahid told you to jump into the Jordan river, would you do it?" Aysun thought real hard and long at this question, then she shook her head.

"No, I don't know how to swim. "

"Well there you have flower. It's the same thing with stealing. I know you're the sweetes and kind girl who wouldn't steal. But I don't want you to start just because someone tells you to just to be their friend."

"Okay baba." She holds onto his hands and continued to walk. Aladdin turn to Abu on his shoulder.  
"Abu, I thought I told you to watch over her," he scolded at the monkey, making him chatter as to defend himself.

"It's not his fault baba," pleaded Aysun, "I didn't listen to him."

"Well no bananas for him," Aladdin teased the pair.

"Baba!"

"Just kidding flower, just kidding." Abu was not amused and grumbled with his tiny arms folded. As they passed by an alley, Aysun spotted two children, a girl and her younger brother, who were looking for food in a barrel that had trash. Aysun frown and looks up at Aladdin. He nods and gives her a few fruits that Omar would give him when some are not sold. Happily the girl runs up to them and offers them. The children backed away at first but seeing the kindness in Aysun's eyes and Aladdin nodding at them, they took the fruit. The children ate and soon they talked with Aysun. Aladdin and Abu look on with smiles as Aysun began to make friends and decided let them have their time. Children were meant to play and have fun, not fear for their lives or work as many suggested Aladdin to do with Aysun. No, she deserves to have a happy childhood.

Suddenly there was a commotion that heard on the other side of the alley. Men and women stood on the side, watching something. Aladdin gave a quick glance at Aysun, who was busy playing tag with the two children. Perhaps he can give a quick peek. As he and Abu reached, he noticed that they were close to the Palace's doors where the Sultan and his never before seen daughter lived. Coming on it's way was a slender man riding a white horse with an arrogance look. He had black a mustache and beard wearing a pink tunic and cloak, purple turban with black feather. On his feet, he wore golden pointy shoes. This could only mean one thing.

"On his way to the palace I suppose," thought out loud a man with a red beard and hair.

"_Another _suitor for the princess," replied an elderly man, as if tired this has been going on for ages.

Aladdin couldn't help but admire the prince, his clothes, the way he held himself with a noble air. If only he was rich like him, perhaps he would be able to provide more for Aysun. While admiring the prince, Aladdin wasn't aware of Aysun running towards him, as she tagged the girl and was trying to get away.

"You can't catch me!" she said, running past Aladdin and into the wide street. The little boy was about to run after but his sister held him back when she saw the coming prince. Aladdin snapped out and cried out for his daughter.

"Aysun look out!" Aysun turned and screamed scaring the horse just in time before he stepped on her. The prince was startled and nearly was thrown off his horse. When he saw Aysun standing in his way, the man's face formed into a scowl. reaching behind him, he pulled out a black whip.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU FILTHY BRAT!" The prince tried to whip the shaking girl but was blocked by Aladdin, managing to catch the whip on his arm.

"HEY! If I were rich as you, I could've afford some manners!" Aladdin spat, throwing back the whip at the man. The prince was repulsed and growled.

"I'll_ teach_ you some manner," he sneered as he and his horse suddenly pushed Aladdin hard. Aladdin and Abu fell into a puddle of mud. Everyone who was watching began to laugh at the pair.

"Baba!" cried Aysun, running to her father, hugging him. Aladdin picked her up, so he wouldn't get mud on her clothes. Abu expressed his disgust as he shake off the mud from his fur. Aladdin looked on at the prince, all that respect for him gone. How dare he tried to harm a in defensive child. _His_ child.

"Look at that Abu," he began to tell his pet monkey, "It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends." Everyone gasps at the sudden insult. The prince and the horse turned and looked at Aladdin with venom. The prince sat up with dignity and scoffed, ""You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat. And only that worthless mouse and your fleas will mourn for you!" Aladdin's blood boils, how this man really pushed his button. He placed Aysun down and runs towards the prince to clobber him, only to have the palace doors to shut close before he can even step inside the palace.

"My daughter is not worthless...I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas!" He felt a small hand warp around his own, looking down he saw Aysun with a sad look. Abu, who was on her shoulder whimpered at what happened. He gave a sigh, "Come on, let's go home."

That night was very quite, even during dinner time, with was a stew Aladdin made with effort despite being a bad cook. Aysun would always tell him he was the best cook, but she just said that to be nice in Aladdin's opinion. She gives a goodnight kiss to Abu and to her father before being tucked snugly in bed. Aladdin goes towards the large curtain and pulls it aside,living on top of one of the tall buildings, Aladdin and his family are blessed with a view of the palace and all of Agrabah. The light in the palace shined making the palace glow with life. Aladdin sits down, watching dreamily at the sight. Looking down at a sleepy Aysun and Abu, he remembers a promise he made to Alya, now he is more determine to fulfill that promise for his daughter.

"Someday, things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

_**Phew! This chapter wasn't easy but it is done. Hope you like it. I edited the first chapter with some minor changes so you might want to read it again. To translate Baba is Arabic for daddy. If I'm wrong, tell me so so I could change it. Don't forget to review, they encourage me to write ;)**_


End file.
